


Homecoming Queens

by myth_taken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith asks Buffy to Homecoming without the whole "we can use a couple of studs" add-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming Queens

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure this has been done before

"You've got the tix; why don't we go?" Faith was leaning back against the table in the library, sweating after an intense workout. "Get sweaty in a different way?"

Buffy blushed. "In a dancing way, right? Not a, you know, sex way?"

"Well, if the Slayer of honor wants it to be a sex way, I'm not opposed," Faith said, "but I was just thinking we go, dance, eat the snacks, have a good time. Sound good?"

After a moment of hesitation, Buffy nodded. 

"Five by five," Faith said. "Well, I've got class. See you later, Slayer." She slid off the table and blew Buffy a kiss before she walked away. 

\--

"She totally asked me to homecoming," Buffy exclaimed to Willow in the hall. "I mean, I can't tell what she meant by it. Did she mean that she likes me, like, in a romance way? Or is she just saying that she wants to be my friend?"

"Well, how did she ask you?" Willow responded. "I mean, did she say anything particularly romance-y? Any, 'I want to kiss you under the moonlight and probably do some other things as well?"

"Well, she did say something about getting all sweaty. And then I asked if it was in a dancing way or a sex way, and she didn't seem to mind the sex way thing." Buffy shrugged. "I guess we'll see."

\--

" _What?_ " Xander and Willow were sitting side-by-side on Willow's bed, talking about homecoming. "Buffy's  _gay?_ "

"Well, she didn't say anything about gay," Willow replied. "She could be experimenting. Or, you know, one of those other things. The ones that aren't quite gay?"

"Hang on a moment. There are more?"

"I'm not an expert, but I'm reasonably sure there's something else out there." Willow shrugged one shoulder. "It doesn't matter, since it's none of our business anyway. If Buffy wants to go with Faith, it's fine with me. I hope they have a wonderful time being whatever they are together."

\--

Sweat was dripping down Buffy's face. She darted out an arm to punch the pad Faith was holding. And then the other arm, and again, and again, and again, until Faith dropped the pad.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're all flushed like that." Faith tossed the pads to the side. "Giles is gone. No one to make us work out anymore."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "It sounds like you have an ulterior motive."

"Well, we are going to homecoming together." Faith stepped a little closer to Buffy. "Isn't it better if we get to know each other a little better first?"

Buffy gave Faith a nervous smile. "Yeah, you're right. I don't even know your favorite color."

"Black."

"What a surprise." 

Faith only smiled, stepping slightly closer. "Do you want me to do this?"

Buffy bit her lip, then nodded, putting her hands on Faith's waist. Faith tipped Buffy's chin up a little, then moved her head closer to the frozen figure in front of her.

Before either of them knew it, Faith had lifted Buffy onto one of the shorter bookshelves, and she had unzipped Buffy's sweatshirt to reveal the tank top beneath. 

"You look hot," she noted. "Do you work out?"

"Shut up," Buffy replied, pulling Faith back.

Just then, they heard the doors to the library open, and Faith turned around and hopped up on the bookshelf next to Buffy. She handed Buffy's sweatshirt back to her. "You want this?"

Buffy took the sweatshirt, balling it up in front of her as if to hide her chest from view. Faith took it back and draped it around Buffy's shoulders.

"Hint: it goes on like this."

Finally, they both turned to the new arrivals. Willow, Xander, and Oz were lined up in front of the library doors, watching the show.

"Well, I guess we have an answer to our question," Willow said. 

"There definitely appears to be some gayness going on there," Xander affirmed.

"Not the, 'Is Buffy gay?' question. The, 'Does Faith want Buffy as a friend or as a romance-y person?' question." 

"We didn't mean to answer it quite like this," Buffy protested, jumping off the bookshelf.

Faith smirked. "But wasn't it inevitable?" She slid off the bookshelf too. "Time for class. See you later, B." Halfway out, she waved to the others. "And the rest of you, of course."

As the door swung shut, Buffy shook her head. "Have you ever noticed that she's only worried about being on time when it's convenient for her?"

"We all know you were having a great time there, Buffy," Xander said, sitting down. 

Willow sat next to Xander. "It's really not any of our business who Buffy is kissing or whether she's enjoying it."

"Let's skip this and get to Buffy's campaign," Oz said, taking his seat on the end.

"Thank you, Oz." Buffy wheeled out the whiteboard.

\--

"Vote for me for Homecoming Queen?" Buffy handed the startled teens cupcakes.

"Aren't you gay?" one of them asked.

"I'm going to homecoming with Faith," Buffy said. "I guess that makes me gay, right?"

"We can't have a gay Homecoming Queen," another one said.

"I don't see why not," Buffy replied. "It's not like Faith is running for King or anything."

The kids looked at each other.

"Yes, she is," said one.

"She's the only one running," said another.

Buffy sighed. "I'd better go see what that's about."

\--

Buffy found Faith in the library at their usual workout time. Faith was already stretching to some loud clashy music, and Buffy joined her. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were running for Homecoming King?" Buffy asked.

Faith got up and started jogging in place. "Didn't want to worry you, Queen Buffy."

"How did you even get them to let you?"

"Flexed some muscles at them. They were oddly cooperative."

Buffy jumped up and joined Faith's jogging. "Some kids won't vote for me because I'm going with you."

"Screw them," Faith replied. "You'll always be the Homecoming Queen to me."

Against her will, Buffy broke into a smile.

\--

"So the limo picks up me first, right? Then you?" Faith used the hand attached to the arm that wasn't draped around Buffy's shoulders to trace the path on Buffy's arm. "I bet I can think of a few things to do before we pick up the others."

"I bet you can." Buffy nuzzled closer to Faith. "I also bet none of it is anything I will want to do with a stranger driving."

"That's the whole fun of it!"

"If you're Faith, maybe. Not if you're Buffy Summers."

"Buffy Summers needs to live a little."

"So I've heard."

\--

Buffy slid into the limo without even looking at the girl next to her. "Hey, Faith."

"Not Faith," the voice said.

" _Cordelia?_ "

\--

Faith sidled between Xander and Willow. "Why so mopey?"

She didn't bother listening to their answers; she could smell drama a mile away, but she wasn't going to say anything. Not yet, anyway.

"Where's Buffy?"

"Still with Cordelia, I guess," Willow said.

"If I had known this plot to reconcile lost friendship was going to take so long, I would never have agreed."

"You desperate for some kisses?" Xander asked.

"You've got my number," Faith admitted.

\--

Buffy and Cordelia showed up just in time for the Homecoming Queen announcement. Faith had to look aloof and not at all worried about the dirt smudged on Buffy as she casually worked through the crowd. "Vampire get you?" she said in Buffy's ear.

Buffy jumped. "Sh! They're about to announce Homecoming Queen."

As it turned out, Homecoming Queen didn't matter. As the excited winners babbled on, Faith pulled Buffy away from the crowd until it was time for her own coronation.

**Author's Note:**

> my school's homecoming this year was almost called hoco and chill but then the adults figured out what that meant (but i'm sure faith and buffy are living it)


End file.
